El romance de un Yandere y un Stalker
by DixieClemets
Summary: CONTENIDO FUERTE FARA PERSONAS SENCIBLES. CONTIENE LEMON Y MUCHO GORE. Ella nunca lo amó, por su culpa, el se volvió inestable. Se volvió lo que conocemos por Yandere. Pero lo que el nunca supo, es que alguien sí lo amaba. Alguien de quien nunca se lo esperó. Pero, lo único malo, es que, quien lo amaba, era su Stalker personal... Shadow... [Sonadow/Shadonic] (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

AVISO: ESTE FANFIC TIENE MUCHÍSIMO GORE, A PARTE DE LEMON.

No... No otra vez... El amor te hace hacer locuras, pero, había veces en que la locura ya residía en la gente. Él amo a Sally por tanto tiempo... y ella solo le rompió el corazón. Empezaron como cualquier pareja. Eran adorables. Destruían los planes de Robotnik juntos, paseaban juntos, y tenían noches de pasión desenfrenadas, juntos. Todo iba a pedir de boca. Hasta... que Sally conoció a otro chico por el cual, dejó a Sonic. Este entró en una profunda depresión. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta: si el chico no estuviese, Sally volvería con él. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Eso era de locos. Todavía le quedaba cordura, no haría eso ni en sueños. O... ¿Quizás sí? Un día paseando por una colina de montaña se encontró al chico. Estaba solo mirando su móvil. Pasó de él. Pero, una voz dentro de él lo hizo detenerse. "Si él no estuviera..." Como si el hablara, sonrió de forma perversa. Miró a su derecha y vio un hacha que utilizaban para cortar los árboles. La agarró sin pensar. Se acercó a aquel erizo rojo y le golpeó con el mango del hacha. El carmesí cayó al suelo. El cobalto solo rió como un loco comentándole algo. "Si desapareces, Sally me querrá solo a mí..." Siguió golpeándolo. No se detuvo hasta ver como el de color rojo intenso se quedaba inconsciente. Una vez esto ocurrió, alzó el hacha dispuesto a matar al otro erizo. Cortó la cabeza del otro en dos. Cuánta sangre... No paró de enclavar aquella arma hasta que el teléfono del asesinado comenzó a sonar. Soltó el hacha y salió corriendo de allí. ¿...Qué había hecho...? Mató a alguien... Los años pasaron, y Sally volvió con Sonic. Ambos eran adultos, y su relación era bastante estable. Entonces, ocurrió el segundo asesinato. Sally le puso los cuernos. Pero... no con cualquiera... con Manic... si, con el hermano de Sonic. El cobalto volvió a caer en una depresión. No lo soportó más, y fue a visitar a Sally. Era de noche. Ella estaba sentada en el porche de su casa observando la luna. Sonic corrió todo lo que pudo para no ser detectado por la ardilla. Esta, entró en la casa, ya era tarde. Sonic cerró la puerta con el pestillo. Se fue acercando a Sally lentamente. Sacó su cuchillo carnicero y se lo puso a la chica en las costillas. Estaba harto. Ella lo volvió así... Si no lo quería desde un principio, ¿por qué lo torturó de esa forma? Deslizó la hoja rápidamente cortando la piel de la chica. "No me dejaste otra alternativa..." Ella solo pegó un grito desgarrador. Sally corrió al jardín. El erizo la siguió. Ella solo hizo todo lo posible para esquivar al cobalto. Se volvió a meter en la casa y cerró "Vamos a jugar a las escondidas... Corre y ve a esconderte." El de ojos color esmeralda comenzó a reír de forma descabellada. Había perdido completamente la cabeza. Entró de nuevo en la casa y la escuchó correr por las habitaciones. "¿Te acuerdas del chico por el que me dejaste hace años? Lo maté yo. Me arrepiento de algo, y es de haberlo matado a él y no a ti. Podríamos haber sido felices... pero no... La heredera al trono prefirió dejarme sin corazón."Se paró en frente del cuarto de la chica, de seguro estaba dentro. "*knock knock* Estás aquí, ¿cierto?"Entró viendo como la ardilla saltaba por la ventana. El hizo lo mismo cayendo bien, cosa que no le pasó a la de ojos cielo... Cayó mal, y no se podía levantar. El chico la acostó boca arriba se sentó encima de ella. "Tú me torturaste... Ahora te torturaré yo..." La otra intentaba zafarse del agarre sin conseguirlo suplicando que lo sentía y que lo quería. El erizo hizo caso omiso a las suplicas. Enclavó varias veces el cuchillo carnicero en el brazo de aquella chica que le había dejado sin cordura. Los gritos de la fémina alertaron a alguien que paseaba por la zona. Una vez vio como el brazo derecho de la ardilla se desprendió, fue a por el otro. Aquello parecía un mar de sangre. Ella se retorcía de puro dolor. Sonic le puso el cuchillo en el cuello y se despidió... "Aishiteruyo, daketo... Sayonara... (Te amor, pero... este es el adiós...)"Deslizó el cuchillo haciendo que bastante sangre le cayera en la cara. No dejó de cortar su cuello aunque ella ya no vivía. Entonces, escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

"Detente, ya está muerta, gastas innecesariamente tus fuerzas."Esa voz era conocida. El cobalto se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta. Era Shadow, quien lo miraba con un rostro neutral. El vetado dejo escapar una sonrisa camuflada. El otro erizo se acercó un poco al azabache, el cual no retrocedió, sino que se acercó. El de ojos color esmeralda cayó de rodillas en frente del mayor, temblando. No... Otra vez no... Mató a alguien, y para colmo, era la chica a la que amaba. Comenzó a llorar. El de ojos rubí lo miro triste. "Sonic, merecía un castigo por todo el dolor que causo, me lo contaron todo."Sonic intentó decir algo, pero su llanto no lo dejó. Posiciono el cuchillo en su propio cuello pero el de franjas rojas lo detuvo abofeteándolo. "Ni se te ocurra. Sonic, no vale la pena acabar con tu vida por esto." El menor le preguntó el ¿por qué? no le tenía miedo o lo mataba. "Porque pienso que hiciste lo correcto... Yo también lo hubiera hecho, pero de una forma más sangrienta..." Vale, ahora era Sonic el que le tenía miedo a Shadow.

"De todos modos, ¿qué hacías aquí a esta hora?"Preguntó el azulado. Shadow se giro dándole la espalda.

"Acababa de visitar a alguien, y me pareció apetecible ir por el bosque, para no encontrarme a eso que se denomina "población"."Respondió serio. Estaba mintiendo y Sonic lo sabía. El azabache no tenía intenciones de contarle la verdad. El contarle que se pasaba el día siguiéndolo. Observándolo desde lejos. Imaginando lo que hacía el oji-esmeralda cuando no era vigilado por su mirada. Desde que lo conoció, se puso a observarlo desde lejos, todos sus movimientos aunque eran patosos, también eran adorables ante los ojos del de ojos carmesí. Se había vuelto levemente un Stalker. Siempre se encargaba de ayudar al erizo en todo lo que hiciese falta con tal de que el menor le brindara con una tierna sonrisa. Cada vez que estaban a menos de un metro de separación, su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, su pulso temblaba y casi ni podía articular una palabra. Y en ese momento no había excepción.

"Shadow... mientes, odias los paseos rurales por la noche. Dime la verdad."

"... Está Bien... Llevo demasiado tiempo ocultándolo..."Se puso firme y lo miró un tanto nervioso. No sabía si decirlo o no. "...Buscaba a alguien..."

"¿pareja?"Preguntó el cobalto. El vetado negó.

"No, de momento... Oye, será mejor que nos vayamos. No me gusta estar cerca de cadáveres."

"¿A dónde?"

"A mi casa, para que te quites toda esa sangre de encima."Dijo el azabache dejando a Sonic un tanto confundido. Normalmente, Shadow se reía de él, pero después de aparecer por arte de magia, lo consuela y es amable con el menor. Caminaron hasta la casa del de franjas rojas con cuidado de que nadie lo observara. Una vez dentro de la casa, el de ojos color rubí habló. "Bien, primeros, date una ducha y quítate toda esa sangre de encima. Segundo, si quieres algo, cógelo tú, no me andes molestando. Estaré en mi cuarto, no me llames si quieres algo. Búscalo tú, que para algo tienes ojos y manos." Típico del de ojos color rubí. El cobalto se metió en el baño. Era enorme, incluso más grande y lujoso que la casa del oji esmeralda. Tenía bañera, ducha, bañera de hidromasaje, jacuzzi... La casa al completo parecía la de un rey. Entró en la ducha. Él odiaba el agua, pero ahora mismo, la necesitaba para relajar sus nervios. Sintió el agua recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se sentía extraño bañarse en la casa de Shadow, dado a que no podía ni tocarlo sin que este se largara. El único que sabía sobre el primer asesinato era Tails, quien nunca lo culpó. Sabía que Sonic era inestable por culpa de Sally. El de dos colas siempre apoyó al cobalto en cada depresión que sufría. ¿Cómo le diría que había vuelto a matar a alguien? Y encima ese alguien era Sally. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sin notar que alguien lo observaba... Shadow no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que Sonic se estaba bañando en su ducha, por lo que fue a mirar... Abrió un poco la puerta sin ser detectado por el otro. Lo observó bañarse. Sintió electricidad al verlo así, le entraron ganas de meterse en la ducha con él, pero, no lo haría. Siempre pensaba bien sus movimientos antes de ejecutarlos, y aún más, si estaba en juego la confianza del otro erizo. Se limitó a observarlo desde la puerta, ya tenía práctica en eso de mirarlo desde lejos, así que, no sería descubierto. Se relamió los labios un par de veces... Esto era mejor que observarlo escondido tras un árbol. Comenzó a pensar en qué pasaría si lo dejaba dormir ese día en su casa. Sintió otro cosquilleo de tan solo pensarlo. Pensó bien como se lo pediría. No pudo evitar entretenerse al ver como el azulado frotaba gel por todo su cuerpo. Abrió la llave del agua otra vez retirando la espuma de su cuerpo. Shadow sacó su móvil y le sacó una foto con la cámara silenciosa, la cual, siempre utilizaba si quería sacarle una foto sin que lo notara a menos de cinco metros de distancia. Comenzó a temblar viendo como el erizo azul se masajeaba algunas partes de su cuerpo, el día anterior, ambos habían competido en una carrera, y de seguro tenía agujetas, Shadow las tenía. Cerró la puerta y se metió en su cuarto. Parecía la habitación de un noble, al vetado le gustaba la decoración clásica e imperial, y después estaba su casa de la playa, que la decoración era moderna y abstracta. Miró a su derecha y vio su tabón. Ahí colgaba todas las fotos que le hacía a Sonic. Era un tabón enorme, y aunque había muchas fotos del erizo azul, todavía quedaba espacio para más fotos. Una vez su taquicardia cesó, salió de su cuarto encontrándose al Sonic. "Em... puedes quedarte esta noche si quieres, pero, hasta ahí, solo hoy."Le dejó claro, y aunque lo dijo serio, por dentro deseaba una respuesta positiva por parte del otro. El cobalto asintió. "Ahora te llevo una manta y una almohada..."Dijo entrando en su cuarto. Iba a dormir bajo el mismo techo que el héroe de Mobius. Las taquicardias volvieron. Cogió la manta y la almohada. Salió de su cuatro intentando relajarse, de momento, iba bien. "Toma..."Dijo cuando entró en el salón, pero, lo que vio le partió el alma. El cobalto estaba llorando silenciosamente. De seguro, tenía ganas de morirse. Shadow dejó lo que llevaba en brazos, y se sentó al lado de Sonic. Lo abrazó dejando al menor extrañado aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Shadow no planeó eso... Pero, Sonic lo correspondió. Otra vez, taquicardias... Se sentía tan bien abrazar al menor. Su pulso comenzó a temblar. Tenía miedo de cagarla y que Sonic terminara con el abrazo. El azul se acercó más al vetado llorando en su pecho. Este lo abrazó con más fuerza. Quería tranquilizarlo, que dejara de llorar. "Sonic, no sirve de nada llorar..."El menor lo miró con aquellos ojos esmeralda brillantes cristalizados. Por instinto, Shadow acercó su rostro al del menor. Pensó un momento. Besarlo sin pedirle permiso estaba mal... Sonic terminó de acercarse juntando sus labios en un lento beso. Shadow creía estar en un sueño. En cualquier momento le daría un ataque cardíaco. Sonic terminó el beso abrazando al azabache. Susurro un gracias al oído del mayor y se acostó tapándose con la manta. Dio las buenas noches regalándole una sonrisa inocente al vetado. "Buenas noches..." Se fue a su cuarto apagando la luz. Y aunque tenía sueño, no pudo evitar levantarse un par de veces en la noche para sacarle fotos a Sonic, y acariciarle las púas mientras dormía. "Eres hermoso… Mi querido Sonic… Nadie te tendrá, solo mío serás… Te amo…" Dijo abrazándolo y dándole varios besos en el cuello. "Eres dulce… Mi pastel… Solo mío…" Mordió levemente la oreja del cobalto seductoramente. "Te amo… te amo… te amo…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	2. Chapter 2

La murciélago tocó en la puerta de su amigo, pero en vez de que le contestara Shadow, quien abrió la puerta fue el erizo cobalto. Este la saludo, y luego se disculpó: "Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir a mi casa." La murciélago le perdonó y entró en la casa del azabache. -Hola Shads...-Saludó, a lo que el otro le mandó un saludo de vuelta. Ella solo sonrió mirando al vetado suspirar mirando la puerta. -Vaya... vaya...-Le dijo, el otro solo le mando una sonrisa antes de bostezar. -Creí que te daba pánico acercarte a él de momento... ¿O fue él quien vino?-Preguntó orgullosa. El mayor miró un momento al sofá, allí había dormido Sonic... Él volvió a sonreír pensando en todas las fotos y caricias que le hizo al menor mientras dormía. No intento nada demasiado "impuro"... de momento. -Estoy orgullosa de ti, Shads. ¿Arreglaste tu cámara?-

-No, pero utilicé la silenciosa del móvil.-Le dijo mirando la galería del celular. Pensaba en lo hermoso que se veía el cobalto en las fotos.

-Oye, ya sé que no te gusta hablar del tema, pero, ¿qué te dijo el psicólogo?-

-...-El vetado solo suspiró. Odiaba hablar de que iba al psicólogo, y más aun, odiaba decir lo que en mismo le mandaba. -... Lo que me pasa es que... sufro un... trastorno que demuestra un amor obsesivo. Suele darse en una persona sola, con poca facilidad para establecer relaciones personales, y en algunos casos, la persona puede sufrir enfermedades mentales como la esquizofrenia o el trastorno bipolar. Recuerda que el psicólogo también me detectó ambas enfermedades.-Dijo serio. -Temo que esto vaya a más y acabe haciendo daño a Sonic...-

-No creo que pase. Tu tranquilo.-Le puso la mano en el hombro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cobalto le contó lo pasado al zorro. Este lo abrazó. Lo tranquilizó, y le dijo que lo sabía. Por la televisión anunciaban la muerte de Sally. No sabían quien había sido.

-Sonic, lo mejor es olvidarse de todo eso... se lo merecía. ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio para distraerte?-

-Es que... no sé...-

-Sonic, hasta Shadow piensa lo mismo. Mira, ¿llamamos a la pandilla y hacemos algo aquí?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-No sé... ¿un karaoke?-Preguntó el zorro, sabía que a Sonic le encantaban los karaokes.

-... Vale.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shadow se sentó en el sillón del erizo junto a los demás sosteniendo en sus manos un vaso con refresco. Miró a Sonic, se le podía ver realmente triste. El vetado no soportaba verlo así. Entre los invitados, estaba Manic, quien era el principal amante de Sally cuando esta estaba viva. Este, se excusó saliendo de la casa para hacer una llamada. Entonces, Knuckles aprovechó para hablar. Cogió aire y llamó la atención de Sonic. Le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizante y acto seguido, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. -Sonic... di la verdad. ¿Tu acabaste con Sally?- El erizo miró al suelo. -Di, no nos enfadaremos, te comprendemos y pensamos que hiciste bien.-Dijo, a lo que el cobalto levantó la mirada aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Amy corrió a abrazarlo, pero, para sorpresa de esta, el correspondió al abrazo. El erizo necesitaba abrazar a alguien más que nunca... Cosa que provocó que cierto azabache se pusiera celoso. "Sonic es mío y solo mío..." Pensó el de franjas color rubí observando la escena. ¿Cómo se atrevía a abrazar a su querido Sonic de esa manera? "Siempre odié a Rose, pero, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso..." Volvió a pensar. Sacó su móvil y con la cámara silenciosa, le sacó una foto a la eriza. La iba a necesitar para un plan que nadaba por su, ahora, oscura mente. La murciélago se dio cuenta de esto, y miró a Shadow preocupada. Sabía lo que el mayor tenía en mente. -Bueno...-Dijo el equidna para relajar el ambiente. -¿Quien canta?-Preguntó, a lo que Fiona se levantó. Y justo cuando pasó al lado de Sonic, le acarició los labios al erizo. Fiona había roto con Scourge hacía un mes y medio, desde entonces, le había echado el ojo al héroe de Mobius. Otro ataque de celos por parte de Shadow, ¿por qué no? Sacó de nuevo la cámara y susurrando un "Tú también desaparecerás", sacó otra foto, solo que, a la zorro de pelaje rojizo. De nuevo, la murciélago se preocupó. Esta le pidió al azabache que si podían hablar en privado. Este aceptó y la acompañó a fuera de la sala. Una vez a solas, la chica habló.

-Shads... No estarás pensando en...-Fue interrumpida por el vetado.

-Por fin tengo la oportunidad de que me ame y ¡esas dos PERRAS, me lo intentan robar!-Enfureció.

-Shads, date cuenta, el no ama a ninguna, y mucho menos a Amy.-

-¿¡Qué no viste como la abrazó!? ¡Y encima sonrió cuando la ZORRA DE FIONA LE ACARICIÓ LOS LABIOS! ¡ELLAS NO LO MERECEN! ¡NO LO AMAN CÓMO YO LO AMO!-Dijo enfurecido. -¡Él es mío...! Solo mío... Y de nadie más... de nadie... más...-Dijo mirando al suelo. Odiaba ver la cruda realidad de que Sonic no lo amaba. Odiaba darse cuenta de que Sonic lo quería como a un amigo... pero, hasta ahí. Se oyeron unos pasos. Era Manic, quien iba acompañado de una eriza. Estos entraron el salón. -...Esa eriza, me suena de algo.- Dijo el vetado. Este volvió al living escuchando a Manic, quien estaba presentado a la fémina. Era una eriza rubia, de grandes ojos azules y llevaba un traje del mismo color.

-Ella es una compañera de trabajo, se llama Mary.-Dijo Manic. Shadow se sentó en su sitio un tanto asombrado. Pero solo eran coincidencias, no podía ser María. Esta, se sentó el lado de Shadow.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?-Preguntó la eriza.

-Shadow.-Respondió el azabache mirando a Sonic.

Los minutos pasaron de forma lenta, aquella chica se parecía a Amy. No paraba de molestar a Shadow, y en menos de 5 minutos, dijo que quería ser su novia. Se puso a abrazarlo y a darle besos en las mejillas. El vetado, con tal de no pegarle un tiro, se puso a hablar con Rouge.

Por el otro lado, Sonic no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Sobre todo en aquel beso. Sintió como ardía su rostro. Se levantó y se fue al cuarto de baño, una vez en él, aclaró sus pensamientos... aquel beso fue de ensueño... Pero, ¿por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a Shadow de su cabeza? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Acaso... ¿se había enamorado de Shadow, de su mayor rival? No supo contestar a esta pregunta, hasta que volvió al salón... Ver a ESA abrazando y besando así a Shadow puso su sangre a hervir... Sintió odio, rabia, ira y fuego recorrer sus venas... Cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa, Shadow fue el primero en querer irse. Justó cuando pasó por la puerta principal, Sonic corrió y arremetió e levemente contra el oji-rubí. -¿Eh?-Preguntó el mayor. -So-so-Sonic...- Sonic, haciendo como que se recomponía, cogió el arma de Shadow.

-Ups... lo siento, solo quería darte algo antes de que te fueras.- Se puso el arma en su espalda y besó los labios de el de franjas rojas. Este se quedó asombrado. -Buenas noches y ten cuidado...-Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa sincera. Una vez, el mayor se fue, el cobalto esperó a que Mary se fuera. Cuando esto sucedió, él la siguió. Ella vivía en la playa lejos de la población. Al ser el héroe de Mobius, tuvo que estudiar criminología para aprender a identificar a un criminal por el asesinato que cometía, por lo que sabía con certeza, que NO hacer para evitar ser descubierto. Disparó a la chica en el centro de la cabeza mientras esta, iba a abrir la puerta. Murió al instante. Un lago de brillante sangre se formó alrededor del cadáver. Sonic agradeció que la pistola tuviera silenciador, así podía segur disparando. Incluyendo al primero, dio en total 5 disparos. Vale, en primer lugar, tenía que hacer desaparecer las balas... Las balas tienen algo llamado: "Huellas Balísticas" que son unas huellas que se quedaban en la bala después de ser disparada. Con estas huellas se podía identificar el arma del crimen. Así que, si no había balas, no se sabría con exactitud que arma de todas las que hay en el mundo era el arma del crimen. Miró al mar... Había tiburones nadando cerca de la costa, eran pequeños, pero era tiburones. Sonic echó un poco de sangre al agua y automáticamente, ambos tiburones miraron a la costa. Sonic lanzó el cadáver al mar, y tan pronto como la marea se lo llevó, los tiburones se abalanzaron sobre la chica sin vida. El cobalto estuvo deshaciéndose de la sangre y cerró la puerta de la casa haciendo como que la chica nunca abrió, sino que decidió darse un baño nocturno y se la comieron los tiburones. Dejó las llaves en el agua y la corriente se las llevó. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su casa y una vez en ella, se lavó. Dentro de la ducha, comenzó a pensar en si hizo bien. Y por último, pensó en su amado Shadow. -¿Él me querrá tanto como lo quiero yo a él?-Se preguntó. -Shadow es mío... ja...ja...ja... me pertenece... y yo le pertenezco a él...-Rió de forma macabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *kisu*


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow llegó a su casa como pudo. Temblaba de nervios. Cerró los ojos sonrojado. Estaba realmente feliz. Entonces, se acordó. Fue a su cuarto y se paró en frente del tabón. Colocó todas las fotos de Sonic en la cama un momento y conectó la cámara a su ordenador. La computadora dio la orden de fotocopiar. Shadow volvió al tabón y colocó una foto (la que más le gustaba) de Sonic en el centro justo. Decidió guardar las demás, y su segunda favorita la dejó encima de la mesa de noche. Miró donde la fotocopiadora, las fotos estaban ya hechas. Las cogió y las colocó en el tabón. Una a la derecha de Sonic y otra a la izquierda. Marcó la de Amy con un uno y la de Fiona con un dos. Ese sería el orden. Las miró con desprecio. Luego miró la foto del centro. En ella estaban Sonic, Tails y él. El cobalto estaba abrazando con un brazo al azabache. Esa foto se la sacaron en el cumpleaños de Sonic. Todavía recordaba cómo se sentía el abrazo. Tenía ganas de repetirlo. Se sentó en su cama y observó todas las fotos. Sonic se veía hermoso. Su segunda favorita también fue en el cumpleaños del cobalto, estaba el Team Sonic en ella. Sonic estaba sonriendo como nunca. Se acordó de el por qué: Shadow le acababa de regalar una consola para coleccionistas, sí, la mega drive. En todas las fotos, Sonic salía acompañado, bueno, era normal, las fotos que sacaba Shadow las hacía sin avisar, y a Sonic le encantaba estar con sus amigos. Pero, era extraño… Había alguien que salía en todas las fotos, pero, miraba a la cámara… Sabía que estaba sacando fotos, pero, ¿cómo…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Un día antes… por la tarde)

-"Otra vez… Maldita… Hiciste sufrir a mi amado Sonic. Pagarás por ello… Por tu culpa, él quiere morir… pues… yo te haré morir a ti…"-Pensó. Dio lentos pasos e intentó abrir la puerta de la casa. Nada, necesitaba la llave. Era raro, aunque era poco prudente por su parte, nunca cerraba la puerta principal con llave. Decidió rodear la casa, de seguro fue tan despistad que se dejó algo sin cerrar… y… ahí se la encontró. –Está… muerta… ¿Quién la mató?-Se preguntó. –Mejor vuelvo a casa antes de que me culpen a mí.-Se dijo yéndose. De vuelta a la casa, se encontró con algo que lo enfadó. Eran Sonic y Shadow, ambos entrando en la casa del azabache. –Maldito… sé que me lo intentas quitar… Ya que Sally no está, él es mío por derecho...-Se apresuró a volver a su casa y allí ideó un plan. –Hacer como que fue un accidente sería tan fácil… tan sencillo… y tan perfecto. Jajaja… jaja… ¡JAJAJAJA!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(En la actualidad)

Sonic terminó de bañarse y se secó.

-¡Sonic!- Lo llamó su pequeño hermano. – ¿Cuándo vas a pedirle la mano a Amy?- Rió.

-Solo la abracé.-Contestó como un tomate.

-Claaaaaro.-Dijo con sarcasmo mientras reía.

-Oye, por portarte mal te vas a dormir antes.-Le dijo serio.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Hoy es el último capítulo de la serie!-Dijo poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

-Pues no vuelvas a sacar el tema de Amy.-

-¿Y el de Fiona?-

-Ese sí.-

-¿Entonces?-Sonrió bajando las escaleras.

-Na' a mí me gusta otra persona.-Lo siguió.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?-Preguntó entrando en la cocina.

-No es una chica…-

-Déjame adivinar… Knux.- Propuso, a lo que Sonic negó con la cabeza. -¿Shadow?- Volvió a preguntar. Sonic asintió sonrojado. -¡Yo creo que también le gustas!-Dijo feliz.

-¿Eso crees?-

-Sí.-Dijo de forma adorable.

-Ojalá…-Sonrió el cobalto mirando en la nevera. -¿Te apetecen unos chili dogs?-

-¡Sí!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Ese día, horas antes…)

-"Maldición… todos me lo quieren quitar… él es mío… solo mío."-Pensó. –"Amy Rose… Juró que cuando caiga la noche, te mataré."-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El azabache miró la hora en el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana. No podía dormir. No paraba de pensar en Sonic y en esas zorras. Se levantó y decidió que hacer: iba a matar a Amy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se acercó con lentitud a la chica mientras dormía. Él llevaba una chaqueta con capucha negra con la que no ser descubierto. Y silenciosamente, le cortó la yugular. La peli-rosada comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre mientras que gritaba. El dolor era horrible e insoportable. Tocía intentando sentarse, pero su agresor la agarró de las muñecas. -Je je… esto te enseñará a no ligar con mi amado Sonic…-Dijo el asesino sentándose encima de ella. Cogió el cuchillo y lo dejó a un lado. Le quitó las fundas a las almohadas y amarró a la de ojos color verde bosque a la cama con ellas. Volvió a tomar el cuchillo mientras que la menor no podía articular palabras, parecía que no sabía hablar, sino balbucear. Deslizó el cuchillo sobre su abdomen. La chica pegó un grito monumental. El agresor metió la mano en las entrañas de la joven, esta solo se retorcía. Jaló el intestino de Amy haciendo que esta convulsionara. Una brisa de aire entró por la ventana haciendo que su capucha se levantara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shadow escaló por la pared hasta llagar a la ventana de Amy, la cual estaba abierta. Pero, cuando terminó de subir, se encontró a la chica terminando de ahogarse. Estaba amarrada y sus intestinos estaban fuera de su cuerpo. Había una nota encima de ella. Decía: Shadow… como te acerques a mi amado Sonic de nuevo, tú serás el siguiente."

Shadow decidió ignorar el mensaje, pero, Sonic estaba en peligro, un asesino iba tras de él. Fue corriendo a la casa de Sonic, pero, se encontró a Sonic de rodillas en el suelo agarrando a alguien. Ese alguien era un Tails rajado por todas partes, estaba sangrando.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-¡…!-Sonic lo miró enfadado. Le dio una nota, en ella ponía: "Todos los que se acerquen a mi amado Sonic serán castigados." –Alguien… le ha hecho esto a Tails… Encontré la nota en encima de Tails…-

-Sonic, acostémoslo en su cama. Será mejor que no avisemos a la policía, no nos conviene que el agresor se entere.-

-De acuerdo…-

-… So… nic…-Lo llamó una débil voz.

-Tails… ¿estás bien…?-

-…Me duele todo el cuerpo…-

-Tails, vamos a protegerte, ¿vale?-Preguntó Shadow.

-Vale.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…Maldito… Te avisé… Morirás…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	4. Chapter 4

¡A leer!

Capitulo 4

 _-Je je… imbéciles… se lo creyeron…-Dijo una voz mirando a la puerta, sin notar que alguien lo vigilaba. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio, y sacó una pequeña libreta de color indescriptible por la poca luz del lugar. La abrió con sumo cuidado, siempre tenía cuidado extremo con sus cosas. Miró la primera hoja, en ella ponía un nombre: "_ _Christopher Thorndyke: Aniquilado." Al lado de esa casi nula descripción, había una foto de un chico. Se acordaba perfectamente de él y de su incompetencia. Lo mató en medio de un ataque de ira en contra de él._ _Todavía se acordaba cómo lo mató, fue la primera víctima de su amor incontrolable hacia Sonic. Con un martillo: lo dejó inconsciente, y con dicha herramienta, comenzó a romperle el cráneo. Fue hermoso. Miró la siguiente hoja. "Mina: aniquilada." También había una foto del cadáver. La mató con unas tijeras. La tercera hoja: "Amy: _" Le faltaba completarla. En la siguiente hoja escribió algo: "Shadow: _" Volvió a la de Amy y pegó una foto que tenía guardada, en ella aparecía Amy con los intestinos fuera del cuerpo. La pegó en la libreta. Y escribiendo un "aniquilada", el pequeño zorrito abrió las cortinas dejando entrar luz en su cuarto. –Prepárate, Shadow… tú serás el siguiente.-Cerró aquella libreta amarilla con una foto del erizo azul en grande._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic le dio un vaso de té a Shadow.

-Gracias, no sabía que tenías té en tu casa.-Dijo bebiendo de la taza de porcelana.

-Tails es el que más bebe de los dos, yo solo tomo té verde.-

-Curioso… nunca habría pensado en que te gusta el té. Bueno, creo que ya tenemos algo más en común.-Dijo regalándole una sonrisa al menor. Shadow miro los labios de Sonic, eran tan brillantes. Por el otro lado, Sonic tenía tantas ganas de besarlo. Mató a la eriza estúpida esa solo para que pudieran estar juntos ellos dos. –Sonic… he de decirte algo. Es… sobre algo que me lleva pasado desde hace un par de años.-Se puso a temblar. Estaba decidido, le iba a contar lo que sentía a Sonic, pero algo lo interrumpió. –Em… ahora vuelvo. Dijo levantándose y saliendo por la puerta. Una vez en la calle… -¿¡Que carajos quieres!?-Preguntó el azabache mirando a todos lados.

-Es por tu bien, no debes de enfadar.-Dijo una voz. Se parecía a la de Sonic. –Tails tiene pensado matarte. Fingió que alguien lo había atacado y en verdad, se hizo daño a sí mismo para que lo pusieran en la fila de inocentes. Él fue quien mató a Amy. En su escritorio, hay una libreta, en ella te tiene apuntado como siguiente objetivo. Y lo peor, es que si se lo dices a Sonic no te creerá, quiere y confía demasiado en esa bola de pelos con dos colas.-

-…-Le costaba creerlo… A Tails lo consideraba un amigo y buen compañero, pero ese erizo de pelaje dorado no mentía. –Fleetway… Por favor, necesito que lo vigiles y que a la mínima me avises.-Le pidió.

-Hecho.-Dijo afilando sus garras.

-Y nada de matarlo.-Lo miró mal.

-¡Por favor! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por ti?-Se burló. –Tranquilo… no lo mataré. Ese sí, si me da la gana lo molesto.-

-Todo lo que quieras sin asesinatos.-

-Vale.-Dijo desapareciendo.

-…-El azabache solo suspiró. Sabía que era muy resistente, pero había alguien que lo superaba: Sonic. ¿Cómo sería su mejor aprendiz? Encima, Tails era muy listo. Si era verdad lo que decía Fleetway… Decidió no pensar en eso y volvió a entrar. Cuando volvió con Sonic, se lo encontró dormido en el sillón. Miró el reloj, eran las tres y media de la madrugada. Se sentó a su lado. Era hermoso. Le acarició la mejilla con miedo de un rechazo. Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Se acercó con lentitud para mirarlo de cerca, pero, el cobalto lo interrumpió besándolo… ¿¡Estaba despierto!? Shadow se puso nervioso. ¿Y si la jodía? Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sonic lo acostó en el sillón y se le puso encima mientras se besaban. –S-Sonic…-Tartamudeo el oji-carmín.

–Shads… ¿Qué es eso de lo que me querías hablar?-Preguntó mirándolo un tanto sonrojado.

-Pues… tú… me… me… me gustas…-Dijo mirando al cobalto a sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda brillante que tanto amaba.

-Shads… tú también me gustas.-Correspondió Sonic acurrucándose el pecho de Shadow. El mayor Abrazó como pudo al menor. Estaba tan feliz. –Hace unas horas, le comenté mis sentimientos a Tails, y me dijo, que de seguro, tu también me amabas… Se alegró tanto por mí…Shads… Te amo.-Finalizó de hablar besándolo. Era extraño, si alguien ama a una persona, no se alegra porque esa persona esté con otra. Quizás esa era una de las razones de por qué Tails quería matarlo. Decidió olvidarse de Tails y concentrarse en Sonic. Sintió algo extraño… algo… fuera de lo normal. Era como un calor intenso… bajando el vientre. Miró a Sonic quien subía y bajaba su cabeza con lentitud. Shadow no sabía el por qué, pero eso le encantaba. Sonic aumento la velocidad y Shadow comenzó a respirar con fuerza. Encorvó su espalda, arqueándola en el acto. Y finalmente… cayó rendido al sillón. -No está nada mal para la forma de vida suprema.-Comentó relamiéndose los labios con mucha lentitud, cosa que excitaba a Shadow.

-No bromees con eso.-Dijo como un tomate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Tails.

Fleetway pensó que la mejor forma de controlar a Tails para que no hiciera nada malo, era hacerle pensar que era Sonic. Con sus ojos, le provocó el efecto de pensar que aquel erizo era su amado azul, así, se portaría bien, pero… pasó algo que no se esperó.

-Sonic… hace mucho que llevo lanzándote indirectas, pero no atinas una. Así que, seré directo. Sonic…-El zorrito se destapó y se acostó de lateral a lateral de la cama. -… Tú me gustas mucho y…-Abrió las piernas y levantó las manos en dirección a Fleetway. -… Y… y… quiero que nos volvamos uno…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow se estaba jugando el cuello. Si Tails salía y los encontraba así... Game Over.

Tampoco podía decirle que no a alguien como Sonic. Principalmente porque había esperado tanto ese momento... Pero, secundariamente, porque había visto como ese erizo mataba a alguien que literalmente le dio a entender algo: que no quería nada.

Shadow deseaba estar junto a su amado, pero...

-S-sonic... ¿podríamos seguir otro día?-Preguntó, o más bien rogó. Lo mejor sería esperar un poco... ¿no?

-...-

Sonic tenía un semblante confuso, ¿por qué no quería?

-Shads... Tails está durmiendo, nadie va a venir ahora... ¿Por qué no quieres que sigamos?-

-...Pues...-

Era verdad que Tails estaba a buen recaudo, y que nadie iba a aparecer por allí, pero, antes de poder dar la señal de continuación...

-Es que... ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?-Se veía triste.

-N-no es eso, es solo que...-

-...-

De golpe... silencio.

-...Eres como Sally...- Se levantó dándose la vuelta serio.

-... Sonic... no es eso.- Shadow intentó darle un abrazo, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Sonic lo noqueó de un puñetazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya fleetway se había puesto encima de Tails para besarle el cuello. En cambio Tails solo metía su mano por debajo de la almohada. Parecía un acto de placer, pero, en verdad buscaba algo.

-mmm... ¿Buscas algo?-Preguntó fleetway a punto de tocar la intimidad del zorro, pero, el pequeño se adelantó, provocando que el mayor que quedara en shock.

-Sí. Y la verdad, está mal hacerse pasar por alguien, erizo intolerable. Sabía que caerías... ¿Te gusta la sensación de ser apuñalado por la espalda, Fleetway?-

-... Cu-cuando pueda... te mataré...- Dijo desapareciendo.

-Hump...-

Guardó el cuchillo bajo su almohada de nuevo. Se colocó el pelo y salió al salón para buscar a Shadow, pero, se encontró a Sonic mirando la tele aburrido.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal, Tails?-Preguntó el erizo animándose.

-¿Y Shadow?-

-Se fue a su casa. Y yo me quedé aburrido aquí... Ven, sientate aquí conmigo.-

El zorro se acomodó orgulloso al lado de su hermano mayor, y dejó caer su cabeza encima del pecho de este. -Lo siento... Es que todavía tengo mareos.-Mintió.

-No te preocupes, todo sea por tu bien estar.-

-Gracias.- Se pegó más al mayor. -S-sonic... yo... quiero que me prometas algo...-

-Dime.-

-...Prométeme que no me abandonarás... y que no te alejarás de mí por tener más parejas.-

-... Vale, te lo prometo.- Le sonrió.

-¿¡En serio!?-Se puso a mover las colas como si de un perrito se tratase.

-Sip, no pienso abandonar a mi hermanito.- Le abrazó -oye, quédate aquí un ratillo, que voy a mirar una cosa.- Se levantó para luego meterse en el sótano. Cerró la puerta con llave y bajó las escaleras. -... heh heh...- Se fijó en algo que había amarrado minutos antes a una cama, bueno, más bien, alguien. Seguía inconsciente. Se puso encima de su amado. -Shady-kun... despierta mi amor...-

[Este será lemmon normal al principio, luego pasará a ser BDSM leve.]

Al ver cómo el erizo azabache no despertaba, decidió ir dándole cierta "felicidad" para que despertara. Primero, le puso una mordaza para que no gritara.

Empezó lamiendo su miembro de la base hasta la punta.

El cuerpo del oji-rubí sufrió un pequeño temblor, de seguro, eso le gustó.

Se metió de una el miembro en la boca recibiendo un pequeño gemido por parte del mayor. Empezó a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo con rapidez.

Se ve que el mayor no duró mucho, al no estar consciente, no pudo aguantar por mucho.

Sonic se relamió los labios.

Lubricó un poco la entrada del mayor para entrar de una.

-¡Mmmmm!-Se oyó un tenue gemido ahogado.

-ahhh...-

Empezó a moverse de adelante hacia detrás. Con un ritmo fijo y constante.

Parecía que una corriente de placer lo llenaba.

Sintió como el mayor se movía, de seguro estaba despierto, además de que los gemidos eran mayores.

Se había asegurado de no dañar a su amado, así que solo se pegó más al oji-rubí.

-ah.. ah... ah... Shady-kun... ah...-

-¡mmm! ¡mmm!-

Sonic tampoco pudo durar mucho, por lo que no se aguantó. Se vino dentro de Shadow provocando que este también se viniera.

-Ah... ah...- Sonic salió del mayor para levantarse en acto seguido. Buscó con la vista un armario cercano.

El cobalto se levantó y buscó algo dentro de dicho mueble, mientras que Shadow recuperaba fuerzas.

-Menos mal que cuando te quité los Hibridor Rings no estallaste en energía... Eso me facilitó el trabajo de encadenarte...-Dijo sacando unas cosas. -Eso te pasa por no querer estar conmigo... Por lo que ahora te castigaré.- Dijo enseñando un látigo.

-"... ¡¿Pero que cojones?!"-Pensó el mayor.

-Heh...-Sonic se acercó al azabache quien intentaba quitarse las cadenas. -No sirve de nada, no te queda energía para hacer nada...-Sonrió orgulloso. En menos de un segundo le proporciono un latigazo en la pelvis del mayor.

-¡hmmmmmmh!-

-Has sido malo, ¿quieres que te pase lo mismo que le pasó a Sally, mi amor?-

-...-

-... heh...- Se montó encima del mayor y rozó el látigo por el pecho afelpado de este. -Con-tes-ta~-Lo abofeteó. Shadow negó con la cabeza. -Bien... Por portarte mal, te quedarás aquí, ¿vale? Más te vale portarte bien, mi amor, y por cierto...-Acercó el mango del látigo a la entrada del oji-rubí. -Portarse bien tiene privilegios y ventajas...- Dijo de una forma lujuriosa para luego meter el mango por la entrada.

-¡Mmmmh!-Gimió.

-...Como esto...-Empezó a lamer el miembro del mayor mientras que metía y sacaba el látigo con velocidad.

Aumentó el ritmo de ambas masturbaciones para conseguir que el azabache se viniera.

-¿Tan rápido? Sí que te gustó, ¿huh?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
